Sea, saké and sun !
by Fleuve d'Etoile
Summary: Un verre, ça va. Deux verres... bonjour les dégâts ! Que se serait-il passé si Gajeel avait été avec les autres pour s'entraîner avant les Jeux ? Et qu'une Levy totalement saoule était partie à sa recherche à la nuit tombée ?


Basé sur l'OVA 4, où les filles de la guilde se mettent à boire. Levy me semblait un peu seule, et j'aurais vraiment voulu voir la réaction de Gajeel s'il était venu avec eux et l'avait vue rigoler comme une idiote, donc j'ai écrit cette fic (à ne pas prendre au sérieux, donc !).

Note : il s'agit d'une traduction de "For the sake of Saké" (disponible sur mon profil).

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent tous à Mashima-sensei !**

**Je dédie cette fic à Aelig, aussi folle du Gruvia et du Gale que moi, et aussi aux autres filles de la SPPS et à tous les amoureux du Gale ^_^**

* * *

Levy avait l'alcool joyeux. Bien sûr, elle était connue pour sa bonne humeur et les gens de la guilde étaient naturellement attirés par sa joie de vivre, quand ils n'étaient pas pris en pleine bagarre généralisée. Mais lorsqu'elle buvait de l'alcool, elle se transformait complètement en imbécile heureuse. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose, car récemment, elle avait eu de bonnes raisons de broyer du noir.

Et pourquoi Levy aurait-elle des raisons de broyer du noir, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, elle était contente quand elle avait appris que Gajeel ferait partie de la petite équipe d'entraînement formée par Lucy, Natsu et les autres, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait décidé de les suivre avec ses partenaires, quoiqu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute. Mais même si Gajeel s'était joint à eux pour s'entraîner avant les Grands Jeux magiques, il n'était pas _avec_ eux. En réalité, Natsu et Gray lui tapaient sur les nerfs alors il avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler avec Pantherlily pour s'entraîner ailleurs. Et bien évidemment, il ne lui proposait pas de venir avec lui, et après les trois premiers refus, elle avait arrêté de demander. Alors oui, elle avait besoin de boire pour oublier, et elle était ravie de se rendre compte, en cette chaude soirée d'été, qu'elle avait l'alcool joyeux.

Mais les effets de l'alcool commençaient à disparaître. En regardant autour d'elle, elle comprit que l'alcool ne faisait que révéler ce que nous étions en réalité : Erza, fidèle à elle-même, torturait Jet et Droy. Juvia, quant à elle, était sur le point de céder à ses fantasmes, essayant de voler l'innocence de Gray. Carla, en Exceed autoritaire, avait pris les rennes du pouvoir et se servait de Happy comme moyen de transport – et ce dernier ne semblait pas totalement mécontent de son sort. Et Lucy... Levy poussa un soupir. Lucy et Natsu avaient disparu depuis plus d'une heure et dieu seul savait ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment.

Sachant que Pantherlily dormait à poings fermés, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Gajeel, elle se demanda où son Dragon Slayer de partenaire se trouvait.

Elle décida soudain qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse. L'esprit encore embrouillé par l'alcool, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire. Mais elle était consciente que, peu importe ce qui allait se passer, peu importe la décision qu'elle allait prendre, elle aurait besoin de courage pour se lancer. Elle s'empara des dernières bouteilles qui gisaient sur le sol et avala d'une traite ce qui restait de bière. Puis, après s'être assurée que Jet et Droy étaient trop occupés pour la suivre, se battant pour leur survie face à une Erza encore saoule, elle quitta la salle en rampant, gloussant sans savoir pourquoi, et se mit à la recherche de Gajeel.

« Colorful, colorful... Shoobydoo wa... »

De toute évidence, il n'était pas difficile à trouver.

Levy eut du mal à se retenir de rigoler. Elle avait réussi à se cacher derrière un buisson sans qu'il s'aperçût de sa présence mais éclata de rire au bout de quelques secondes.

« Qui va là ? »

Elle s'arrêta mais c'était déjà trop tard : Gajeel se tenait debout devant elle, l'observant d'un œil mécontent quoique surpris, alors qu'elle tentait de se cacher en vain, les mains devant les yeux, comme un enfant qui, la tête sous les draps, croit que les monstres ne viendront pas l'attaquer dans son sommeil si lui-même ne les voit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la crevette, demanda-t-il avant de renifler l'air. C'est quoi cette odeur ? Tu pues l'alcool ! »

Elle avait encore les mains sur les yeux mais put deviner au ton de sa voix qu'il était mi-agacé, mi-embarrassé d'avoir été ainsi surpris. Elle rigola de plus belle.

« Bon, je crois que je vais y aller » marmonna Gajeel en se retournant.

Il avait à peine avancé d'un pas que Levy lui fit un croche-pied. Il s'écrasa par terre, le nez dans la végétation.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ! Ça fait mal je te signale !

- Haha ! Toujours prêt à faire rire, mon Gajeel ! »

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est toi qui m'as fait tomber, t'es stupide ou quoi ? »

Sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait, elle grimpa sur son dos et se mit à tripoter ses cheveux. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans sa crinière.

« Tes cheveux sont si doux, Gajeel... »

Ses doigts se firent plus lents, ses mouvements plus doux. Puis elle attrapa deux mèches et les tira vers elle d'un coup sec.

« Allez, hue ! Haha !

- Aïe ! Ça suffit ! »

D'un geste brusque, il se retourna, prenant Levy par les mains, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle serait tombée s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée au dernier moment. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de Levy. Il la fixa intensément et inspira profondément, comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

« Tu es saoule, conclut-il. Arrête tes bêtises. »

Levy lui lança un regard de défi.

« Quoi ? Nooon, je ne – hic ! - je ne bois pas, moi, je suis une fille sage ! »

Gajeel sourit.

« Une fille sage ? Est-ce qu'une fille sage serait assise comme ça, à califourchon sur un type comme moi ? »

Levy se cacha à nouveau le visage et se mit à pleurer.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas... Je pensais faire de toi mon partenaire, pas seulement pour les missions, mais pour la vie, et toi tu me détestes. »

Gajeel perdit contenance.

« Hé, arrête de pleurer, c'est tout le contr... ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas... Enfin, ce que j'essaie de dire c'est...

- Hahahah ! Tu es tombé dans le panneau, c'est si facile de te mener en bateau et de te faire rougir. Regarde, ton visage est tout brûlant ! »

Elle caressa sa joue, son visage toujours aussi proche du sien.

« C'est tellement chaud que je pourrais cuire un œuf dessus. Non, une omelette. Au fromage. »

Gajeel commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, continua Levy. Le seul dessert qui me donne envie, c'est toi.

- Putain de merde. »

S'il ne l'arrêtait pas, elle finirait par agir sans réfléchir et tout regretter le lendemain.

Tout bien considéré, il avait plutôt peur de ce qu'_il_ ferait.

« Bon. Je vais te porter vers ta chambre. Et si demain, tu as tout oublié, je ferai en sorte que tu te rappelles, rien que pour que tu saches à quel point tu as été ridicule.

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ! Je suis venu pour faire quelque chose de précis, et si je ne le fais pas, tout ceci n'aura servi à rien...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, au juste ? » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle devint sérieuse et se mit à le fixer. Ou plutôt, à loucher sur son nez.

« J'ai toujours voulu faire ça », chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de son visage. Gajeel se raidit. Enivré par l'odeur de l'alcool comme si lui-même avait bu, il n'avait plus l'esprit très clair. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes...

Puis elle mordit son nez.

« Haha... »

Et s'écroula.

Gajeel avait arrêté de respirer. Il vit qu'elle s'était endormie.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Le lendemain matin, Levy se réveilla dans sa chambre, un bourdonnement continu dans la tête, et une soif qu'elle n'arriva à étancher qu'après trois verres d'eau. Comme Gajeel l'avait prévu, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et il ne prit pas la peine de le lui rappeler.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !**

Comme prévu, mon style en anglais est bien différent de celui en français et j'ai eu un peu de mal à traduire, j'ai modifié certaines parties mais pour l'essentiel, c'est la même fic.

**Proverbe : La vérité est au fond du verre.**


End file.
